Revan's Legacy
by Yin Protector
Summary: Naruto Namikaze es considerado el mejor cazarrecompensas en toda la galaxia. Sin embargo, incluso alguien tan profesional como él tiene secretos tan profundos que son usados por Darth Malak para inducirlo hacia el Lado Oscuro. Luego de entrenar en La Fuerza, Naruto se convertirá en un Lord Sith, que será conocido por todos como Darth Zarik. AU, Harem, Dark, Powerful Naruto.


Bueno bueno, otra vez me tienen acá, con un nuevo fic que será la molestia de muchos. ¿Por qué digo molestia? Porque sé que muchos esperaban la actualización de historias como Vocaloid Love y Neko's Paradise, las cuales tienen un solo capítulo. Pido perdón por esto, pero la idea de una historia de Star Wars no me dejaba -ni me deja- pensar en otros fics que no sea este. Eventualmente se me va a ir, pero alego a su lado paciente para que me esperen un poco.

Esto fue reescrito. Lo había publicado antes, pero corregí ciertas cosas que me percaté después y ahora quedó ligeramente mejor que antes. No me gusta la calidad, pero voy a dejar que ustedes opinen.

En fin, la historia va a contener elementos de varios juegos de Star Wars, mayormente la saga de Kotor y algunos elementos de Swtor. Naruto va a ser un Sith Lord, se los advierto desde el principio, y todo se explica en este capítulo. Lo van a ver muy apresurado y pobre, pero ando cansado y no podía dar muchos detalles. Espero que lo disfruten igual.

**Parejas: Naruto x Bastila x Shae Vizla. Nada más que esas dos chicas, aunque será mucho más NaruBasti que otra cosa.**

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni de Star Wars me pertenecen. No le llego ni a los tobillos de George Lucas y Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_"La perturbación que sentimos de ti en La Fuerza... no se compara con ninguna que hayamos sentido antes"_

_~Darth Malak~_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno : Reclutamiento**

La ciudad rebosaba de vida metálica, los edificios se alzaban verticalmente por entre puertos de carga y chatarra inútil yaciente en los niveles inferiores. Carteles luminosos cubrían gran parte de las paredes, por dónde se anunciaban los nuevos negocios de entretenimiento que los Hutt instauraban en el lugar; su plan era simple, y conseguían acaparar a la mayor parte de la clientela. ¿Técnicas para lograrlo? Sencillo, con tres Bith que tocasen música en uno de sus bares y dos bailarinas Twi'lek hermosas la audiencia crecía a niveles insospechados.

Pero aquel lugar no era sólo una atracción para todas las especies de la galaxia. De hecho, Nar Shaddaa era considerado como el hogar de los criminales más despreciables en aquel rincón del universo. Esto se veía agravado, además, ya que sus actividades maléficas y organizadas eran el cebo perfecto para los jóvenes ingenuos que comenzaban sus carreras como delincuentes en la luna de Nal Hutta. Mirase por dónde uno mirase, la vida decadente que emanaba el sitio era algo increíblemente atroz.

Muchos de los criminales tenían su base en aquella luna, eso se revelaba con solo explorar un poco la ciudad, pero las personalidades más temidas eran otras. Aquellos eran guerreros mortales, precisos, que nunca fallaban en cumplir su misión y que tanto su profesión como habilidad le habían conferido el título de Cazarrecompensas.

Eran fríos, despiadados, y mataban por dinero. No había otra cosa que se les diera bien, e incluso sus expresiones denotaban que obtenían placer al asesinar a sus objetivos.

Ellos no tenían un sólo lugar de origen, o un centro de entrenamiento, y podían provenir de cualquier parte de la galaxia. Generalmente poseían armaduras exóticas, pesadas, y armas de todo tipo que incluso modificaban para que asistieran mejor a sus gustos. Esto era cierto en la mayoría de los casos, pero cada guerrero poseía su modo de ser y equipamiento únicos que los distinguieran de entre los demás.

Podría decirse que sí, que era verdad que todos ellos eran reconocidos como los asesinos más habilidosos de la galaxia — después de los Sith. De entre todos ellos, sin embargo, un cazarrecompensas sobresalía. Su nombre causaba terror entre sus enemigos, los que lo odiaban y aquellos que estaban destinados a morir en sus manos. Naruto Namikaze era lo último que escuchaban antes de perecer.

Cualquiera que escuchase el raro nombre ya de por sí lo tildaría como un extraterrestre sin talento alguno, _uno más del montón_. Sin embargo, el chico estaba bien lejos de ser un alien. De entre los de su profesión, él era temido como el mejor cazarrecompensas humano de toda la galaxia. Su cabello rubio alborotado, marcas en las mejillas que le daban una apariencia zorruna, y ojos azules brillantes eran reconocidos como signo de peligro por todos los que anhelaban acabar con su reputación.

—...Así que tomé mi bláster y lo apunté contra la cabeza de ese asqueroso Hutt. ¡Hubieran visto la cara de sorpresa que puso esa bola de grasa!

Las Twi'lek a cada lado de Naruto rieron femeninamente, sus caras se tornaron lujuriosas y enrojecidas por la presencia del guerrero.

—Es obvio que se vio intimidado por el tipo que mató a todos sus patéticos guardias —afirmó, cerrando los ojos por un momento para tratar de recordar aquel glorioso día con más lividez. Los abrió eventualmente, dejando que su expresión cambiara a una más complacida—, y no tardó en ofrecerme toda su fortuna a cambio de que le perdonase la vida.

—¿Y qué hiciste luego?

El joven tomó una pausa, deleitándose en la expresión curiosa de la mujer que se acurrucaba en su costado izquierdo.

—Lo maté —dijo, exhalando un suspiro de regocijo—. Los Hutt son una especie asquerosa, que debería ser erradicada de toda la galaxia.

Instantáneamente, sus oídos captaron el sonido de dos gemidos de aprobación, provenientes de las mujeres que —voluntariamente— se sentaron con él como su compañía. No le había sorprendido el gesto, debido a que Naruto había tenido tratos con el gobernador de Ryloth, el planeta origen de la especie. Esa noticia se había esparcido por toda la galaxia, y el chico había ganado un lugar muy respetable entre la población Twi'lek de toda la galaxia.

Más aún, a pesar de ser humano, su reputación entre la especie no-humana le había conferido un puesto como soltero extremadamente codiciable por la parte femenina de la especie.

—Oh Naruto, eres tan intrépido...

El cazarrecompensas sintió como los movimientos de su compañía se volvían perversos, trazando patrones cada vez más suaves que amenazaban con descender hacia su entrepierna.

—¿Qué sucede? Ah, ya quieren que llegue el evento principal, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo vorazmente. Tenía que reconocerlo, incluso si las pieles rojizas de ambas fueran diferentes a la de Shae, ambas Twi'lek eran muy atractivas.

—Hum... _Es que no podemos evitarlo_...

El susurro de la hembra que tenía a su derecha le erizó los pelos, en un buen sentido. Su cuerpo parecía estar relajándose en las caricias lujuriosas, y no tardó en dejarse llevar. Agradeció mentalmente el hecho de haberse quitado su armadura en cuanto se recostó contra el sofá de la cantina, pero no apartó sus brazos de las cálidas espaldas de su compañía.

No había problema con que la clientela mirase, ya que su mesa se encontraba pegada contra un rincón oscuro, cuya pobre iluminación ocultaba las acciones de los que allí se sentaban. Tragos fuertes y refrescantes, buena compañía y música agradable era justo lo que necesitaba para relajarse.

—¿Te diviertes, _Naruto_?

Pero su diversión no duró mucho, sin embargo, y su cuerpo tuvo que forzar su espalda a erguirse para que sus ojos pudieran enfocar a la nueva visitante. Ahí estaba ella, parada enfrente de su mesa con ambas manos sobre sus caderas; su mirada portaba molestia, y apuntaba a las Twi'lek como si fueran una amenaza que debía ser eliminada.

—¡Shae! —exclamó el chico, mostrándose realmente sorprendido de que la chica hubiera aparecido en aquel momento—. ¡Que sorpresa!

Sin embargo, lo que dijo anteriormente solo mostró mas nerviosismo en las Twi'lek quienes palidecieron bajo los ojos de la nueva cazarrecompensas humana, mirándose la una a la otra con terror. Escogiendo sabiamente, se marcharon cabizbajas con una simple disculpa dirigida hacia el chico.

Naruto, al ver que su afirmación no había causado ningún cambio en la expresión molesta de la joven, exhaló un suspiro. Su mano se estiró hacia adelante, en un claro intento por tomar su copa. Cuando la sujetó, sin embargo, optó por no beber del líquido amargo, y la mantuvo en su palma.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te enfadas? —preguntó el rubio, alisando la camisa blanca que cubría la zona superior de su cuerpo. Shae había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, mostrando un claro puchero—. No porque hayamos decidido trabajar juntos significa que ya no pueda divertirme. ¡Soy un hombre libre!

Shae emitió un bufido seco desde su garganta, revelando cuan decepcionada de su compañero estaba.

—Puede ser. Pero no es justo que mientras yo salga en una misión tu te quedes en una cantina, emborrachándote con dos prostitutas a tu lado.

El Namikaze pareció molesto con el comentario, y no lo dejó pasar. Eran compañeros, camaradas de aventuras, pero no podía permitir que le hablara así. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

—¡Ey, no son prostitutas! —exclamó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Y ni siquiera he bebido una sola botella de Gralish!

—_Hn_. Todas las Twi'lek son rameras. Me asquean tan solo por emanar ese aroma a hembra en celo por donde quiera que vayan —afirmó, examinando como la expresión del cazarrecompensas se tornaba oscura y furiosa.

—Bah, como sea.

Shae sonrió victoriosa al notar como el chico se tragaba su orgullo, enfurruñándose en el asiento. Bebía lentamente su copa de licor azulado, pero sus ojos se fijaban en cualquier lado menos ella. Estaba molesto, pero no tenía ganas de iniciar una discusión que sabía que perdería.

Complacida, la joven se sentó en un sofá adyacente al del Namikaze, estirando sus piernas por encima de la mesa. Sus pies se relajaron sobre la madera raída, mientras que colocaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Realmente, si había algo en lo que ella y Naruto concordaban, el sentarse en una cantina para descansar luego de una misión era todo lo que un cazarrecompensas necesitaba.

—Espero que estés contenta...

—Oh, no lo estoy créeme —admitió Shae, agitando su mano con disgusto—. Lo estaría si agradecieses mis esfuerzos en vez de enojarte cada vez que "te saco de problemas".

Naruto soltó una palabra ininteligible, que a pesar de no estar bien formada mostraba como se sentía al respecto. Y no era para menos, ya que primero aparecía y arruinaba su diversión; luego, insultaba a su segunda especie favorita. Pero aquella no era la primera vez que la escena ocurría, en realidad esto se había repetido varias veces en el pasado. Sin embargo, él nunca entendió por qué siempre se enojaba cuando lo veía con otra compañía que no fuese ella.

Además, era como si a Shae Vizla le desagradasen todas las mujeres. Las veces que el chico se veía rodeado de humanas, Twi'lek, e incluso Zabrak ella las insultaba por igual, diciendo que eran seres que no poseían vergüenza, y que no deberían entregarse así como si nada. Según ella, las mujeres de cualquier especie debían ser guerreras, no objetos de perversión y lujuria para los hombres.

Pero el rubio, cada vez que la oía hablar, forzaba su mente a desconectarse. Realmente le importaba un comino lo que pensase la mandaloriana.

—Señor, lamento interrumpirlo, pero hay alguien que desea... hablar con usted.

La voz del cantinero, Morus Lok, resonó en sus oídos como un seco raspar de la garganta. Naruto elevó la mirada, desinteresado, pensando en que aquel personaje que deseaba hablar con él lo buscaba para uno de sus "trabajos".

Antes de asentirle al nervioso hombre de cabeza calva y arrugas pronunciadas, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Shae, quien ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Suspirando con cierta molestia, le indicó al barman que atendería al nuevo cliente.

—Dile que se acerque.

De inmediato, Morus le dedicó una profunda reverencia. Luego de erguirse, hizo una seña con la mano a alguien que se hallaba apoyado contra la barra lejana, mirando todo desde detrás de la oscuridad de su túnica.

Apenas comenzó a acercarse, Naruto tomó nota de la apariencia del misterioso cliente, quien parecía querer que su verdadero rostro permaneciera oculto. Era alto, y se escondía tras la túnica negra y larga. Detrás la ropa, sin embargo, se podía vislumbrar parte de una armadura rojiza que parecía cubrir todo su cuerpo. La cara, por otro lado, era lo único no visible.

La figura se detuvo a pocos metros de la mesa de los cazarrecompensas, examinándolos desde detrás de las sombras. El Namikaze y Vizla lo miraron con cierta curiosidad, que rápidamente ocultaron detrás de una máscara de seriedad.

—No voy a alargar esto, dado que tengo mucho trabajo —mintió el rubio, alborotando su cabello un poco con la palma de su mano. Quería volver a relajarse lo más rápido posible, y que le encomendaran otra misión en un momento así solo resultaba un fastidio—. Ya me conoce, ha oído hablar de mí, así que vayamos al grano.

Para sorpresa de ambos compañeros, la figura se mantuvo estoica, sin brindarle siquiera una respuesta. Parecía como si los estuviera analizando, guardándose sus palabras para determinar si el Namikaze era digno de su reputación.

Finalmente, y cuando Naruto se estaba hartando de tanto misterio, el hombre habló.

—Interesante, ¿así que en esto se ha convertido el hijo de la princesa Kaye Galfridian?

La voz del misterioso cliente era grave, mecánica, como si estuviese hablando a través de un dispositivo de comunicación. _"No, peor aún, ¡su voz parece la de un robot!"_, pensó Shae, ligeramente asustada. _"Aunque... debe estar loco, sí, su túnica en vez de misterio le da un aire senil. ¿Naruto el hijo de una princesa? Me parece que el alcohol le ha afectado un poco"_

Con una sonrisa divertida, Vizla giró la mirada hacia su compañero, esperando reírse junto con él. Sin embargo, la expresión del muchacho estaba lejos de ser una de gracia; la misma denotaba no sólo sorpresa, sino una rabia que rara vez era vista en su cara. La chica de cabello rojizo largo notó como apretaba los dientes, sus nudillos se tornaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la que lo estaba cerrando.

—¿Quien... le dijo eso? —preguntó en voz baja, sin despegar la vista del hombre.

Si había algo que agradecer, era que la mesa se hallaba apartada de todas las demás, y que su conversación era leve. Gracias a esas precauciones, los únicos que pudieron oír aquella afirmación fueron ellos tres.

Pero, de repente, una pequeña risa emergió de entre la oscuridad de su capucha, cuya resonancia fue grave. Ambos compañeros percataron aquel detalle del tono del extraño ser, que semejaba el vocalizador de un droide y no pudieron evitar sentirse estupefactos. ¿Acaso era un robot?

—Eso no importa. Lo que sí te tiene que interesar... es que poseo la ubicación de Randa el Hutt —afirmó eventualmente, saboreando la ola de rabia y viejos sentimientos que el corazón del cazarrecompensas emanó en aquel momento.

Apenas dijo eso, el rubio se puso de pie con violencia, casi tirando la mesa que yacía cerca suyo. Su compañera tuvo que apartar las piernas rápidamente, para luego poder erguirse en su asiento. No sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no le gustaba carecer de conocimientos. Pero, sin embargo, decidió mantenerse callada; sabía que si apresuraba las cosas podría terminar no sabiendo nada. No, debía dejar que el chico le diera la respuesta que quería escuchar.

—¿¡Dónde!? ¿¡Dónde está ese maldito asesino!?

El hombre continuó observándolo en silencio, analizando la nueva reacción. Punto débil, ¿eh?. Ya casi lo tenía.

—Todo a su tiempo muchacho —dijo, elevando una mano hacia delante para tratar de calmarlo. Visiblemente no tuvo éxito, y eso le agradó bastante—. Primero quiero que me respondas algo...

De repente, Naruto, en un arrebato de ira, desenfundó sus pistolas bláster con velocidad inhumana. Apuntó las mirillas hacia la cabeza del encapuchado, con la intención de amenazarlo para que hablara. Si no le gustaba la respuesta, entonces moriría; así de simple.

—¡No tengo tiempo para preguntas estúpidas! ¡Dime dónde está Randa, o te vuelo la cabeza!

Shae jamás había visto al Namikaze tan enfurecido, ni siquiera en la última discusión que tuvieron a causa de una emboscada en Tatooine. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, furioso, castañeteando los dientes ante aquel misterioso cliente que tan furioso lo ponía.

Sin embargo, lo que ambos vieron a continuación, fue lo que cambió sus posturas.

El hombre era, en realidad, un usuario de La Fuerza, aquella energía cósmica que tanta palabrería idiota ambos habían escuchado de algún Jedi. Su mano estirada hacia delante había atraído repentinamente las armas del rubio, haciendo que levitasen con rapidez hacia su palma. Eso, aparte de delatarlo, había logrado desarmar al cazarrecompensas.

La mandaloriana se puso de pie repentinamente, preocupada, mientras ponía su mano en su propio bláster modificado.

—¿Pero qué...?

Sus acciones atrajeron la mirada del atacante, cuya cabeza giró en un parpadeo hacia donde estaba ella. No obtuvo advertencia verbal, y aunque decidió no usar sus poderes en la chica, hubo algo que la dejó petrificada, como si hubiera visto la mismísima muerte.

Naruto, mientras tanto, comtemplaba sorprendido a aquel encapuchado que tan fácilmente lo había desarmado. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de que el repentino alboroto había captado la atención de todos los presentes en la cantina. Aún si estaban ocultos tras la poca iluminación, el jaleo había sido suficiente como para que entornaran los ojos hacia la oscuridad. La oportunidad de ver al Namikaze combatir era única, y no se la perderían por nada.

—Si te ofreciera poder... —continuó el Jedi, dejando que las armas cayeran al piso. Fue como si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido, y lo único que parecía querer era una respuesta a su pregunta—, ¿Lo aceptarías?

—¿¡Qué porquerías estas diciendo!? ¡Yo no necesito más que mis habilidades para matar a Randa, el poder es algo que me sobra!

La primera respuesta que obtuvo a su afirmación fue un bufido, que sonó bastante defraudado. La decepción fue casi palpable en aquel sonido. como si el mismísimo usuario de La Fuerza no hubiese esperado oír esas palabras.

Shae, por otro lado, había caído al sofá nuevamente, y no podía apartar la mirada del supuesto "Jedi". Había visto su rostro, su verdadera apariencia, y sabía con la clase de persona que su compañero se estaba metiendo.

—_Idiota_, no durarías más de un minuto en la fortaleza de Randa el Hutt. Incluso con tus habilidades, sólo podrías derrotar menos de un cuarto del ejército de mercenarios que lo protegen —explicó el hombre, hablando con un desprecio enorme—. Eres patético. Se te ofrece poder y lo rechazas, ¡así no es como actúa un verdadero guerrero!

Naruto superó su anterior confusión para sumirse nuevamente en la rabia. ¿Quién era aquel estúpido para venir a hablarle de cómo era un verdadero guerrero en realidad? Nadie sabía como el rubio se sentía en realidad, ni mucho menos su compañera.

Sin embargo, aunque lo ignoraba, ella siempre fue capaz de detectar una pizca de sufrimiento en las acciones del cazarrecompensas. Ahora, y pese a todo lo revelado, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Sin importar lo mal que se llevaran a veces, ellos eran compañeros, amigos, y ella le tenía un gran respeto.

—Cállate —espetó el rubio, escupiendo cada sílaba como si le dejara un sabor amargo en la boca—. ¿¡Qué mierda sabes de mi vida!?

Otra vez el poder oscuro volvía a resurgir en el cuerpo del muchacho, emanándose como una fuente inagotable de energía. Ese poder tan magnífico que residía en su interior debía ser suyo, no de su Maestro, y cuando lo tuviese lo usaría para su propia conveniencia. Ya tenía la victoria asegurada.

—Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas... —afirmó el "Jedi", usando sus manos para finalmente descender su capucha—, y sé qué es lo que te mueve.

Inmediatamente, la cantina se sumió en un silencio asombrado. Su verdadera apariencia salió a la luz de la cantina, causando jadeos de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes.

Naruto ensanchó los párpados con terror, la rabia que antes sentía fue reemplazada con algo más débil, que le impedía articular palabra alguna. Aquel no era un Jedi, y era claro que denotaba por el lado oscuro de La Fuerza. Aunque, lo que causó tal reacción en todos los presentes, fue que ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que...

—¡L-Lord Malak! —exclamó Morus de repente, arrodillándose a los pies del Sith.

Morus había atravesado la multitud de clientes que se hacían los desinteresados, ocultando sus rostros tras tazas de cristal para evitar llamar la atención del enemigo de la República, para mostrar su propio respeto. Era un cobarde, eso se notaba en la forma en que temblaba su cuerpo, y pensó que —demostrando su desdén hacia los Sith— podría obtener el favor de aquel ser.

Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo difería bastante de reconocimiento. Malak lo miró con disgusto, como si una cucaracha tratara de trepar por su pierna. Sin decir palabra alguna, el hombre desenfundó su sable láser rojizo y lo blandió verticalmente, atravesando sin ninguna advertencia el corazón del cantinero.

Lok cayó inerte luego de que el Sith desactivara su espada y la enfundara en su cinturón con maestría. Su rostro tenía una mueca de terror inmediato, que seguramente había sido lo último que había expresado su cara antes de morir.

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido, mirando con cierto nerviosismo la rapidez con la que perdió su vida bajo el sable de luz. Shae estaba en un estado similar, culpándose brevemente por ser una cobarde. Ella nunca tenía miedo, _nunca_, pero jamás se había enfrentado a un Lord Sith; era natural temer a lo desconocido.

—Despreciable basura... —susurró Malak, volviendo la mirada al rubio quien ahora lo miraba con evidente remordimiento. Notó que la mujer también tenía una expresión similar, cuyos labios estaban despegados en ligera desesperación.

El verlos así le causó gracia, y sintió ganas de sonreír. No podía, sin embargo, gracias a que su boca inexistente había sido reemplazada con una protuberancia metálica que cubría la herida profunda. Bueno, más que una herida, aquel golpe de su maestro había acabado con la pérdida completa de su mandíbula.

—¡M-Monstruo!

Gritó una mujer de los espectadores de repente, divirtiendo al hombre aún más.

—¡Corramos antes de que-!

Pero desafortunadamente para ellos, el segundo grito fue interrumpido por el sonido ligero y centelleante del de varios blásters disparándose en la cercanía. Naruto y Shae observaron con sorpresa como un grupo de soldados del Sith entraba para matar a todos los testigos a sangre fría; obviamente, como precaución.

Ahora bien, ambos cazarrecompensas habían escuchado rumores acerca de que Revan y Malak habían desaparecido de la faz de la galaxia, en un viaje misterioso a territorios inexplorados. Nadie supo de ellos desde entonces, pero parecía que el aprendiz del ex Caballero Jedi había regresado y tenía un claro objetivo en mente que ambos ignoraban.

La masacre no duró más que unos segundos, deteniéndose tan bruscamente como empezó. El olor a sangre ingreso por las fosas nasales de Vizla, quien se estaba preparando para lo peor. No soportaba el silencio cuando sabía que estaban en peligro, y forzó a su cuerpo a prepararse para atacar. Si tenía que morir entonces lo haría defendiéndose.

—Eso... es un poco del poder que te estoy ofreciendo. Ven conmigo, y tendrás a un ejército a tu disposición —afirmó Malak, impaciente. Haciendo una seña a los soldados, todos se posicionaron en las entradas—. Acepta mi oferta y abraza el Lado Oscuro. La Fuerza será tu arma, y podrás vengarte del asesino de tu madre.

Naruto estaba en un trance de shock, en el que sus oídos no aceptaron escuchar una palabra más. Tenía varias preguntas de las que necesitaba una respuesta, y sabía bien que hacer un pacto con un Lord Sith era demasiado riesgoso, incluso para él.

—¿¡Por qué yo!? ¿¡Por qué me ofreces tanto poder!?

Las preguntas salieron atropelladamente de su irritada garganta, que mostraba cuan nervioso y alterado estaba. Shae se mantuvo en silencio, una vez más, temerosa de que Malak pudiese matarla. Era habilidosa, pero no estúpida; sabía que un Sith estaba totalmente fuera de su liga.

Además... quería saber lo mismo que su compañero. ¿Cuáles podrían ser los verdaderos motivos de aquel ser para venir hasta Nar Shaddaa, justamente, solo con la excusa de encontrarse con Naruto Namikaze?. No le creía, y estaba segura de que el rubio tampoco.

—Revan me envió personalmente a buscarte, muchacho, porque tu poder resonó en La Fuerza como algo sorprendente —explicó el Sith, cruzándose de brazos—. Tienes el potencial para convertirte en un Sith Lord como ningún otro...

En aquel momento, los nervios del chico quedaron disipados bajo un sinfín de preguntas que aparecían en su mente. Su cabello tapó sus ojos por un momento, mientras trataba de encontrar explicación lógica a la afirmación de Malak. Era muy probable que estuviese mintiendo pero, de ser el caso, no se habría tomado la molestia de haber venido hasta aquel lugar sólo para ofrecerle poder.

—¿P-Por qué los asesinaste? —preguntó Naruto repentinamente, tratando de encontrar respuesta a la primera pregunta. Sin embargo, no permitió que el hombre respondiera aún, y lanzó al aire sus siguientes palabras—. Es imposible que yo sea sensible a la Fuerza... si no, mi madre aún estaría viva. La hubiera salvado.

—¿Oh? ¿eso crees? —cuestionó el Sith con ironía, riendo ligeramente ante sus preocupaciones—. ¿Entonces crees que habría venido hasta aquí, hubiera matado a todos los peligrosos testigos con el propósito de ocultar mi regreso, para equivocarme? No chico, yo jamás me equivoco. Los únicos que cometieron un grave error fueron los Jedi al asesinar a tu padre, uno de sus miembros más poderosos.

Malak sabía que le estaba dando mucha información al muchacho, pero era totalmente necesario. Tenía que lograr corromperlo con sus palabras, que aceptara su propuesta gracias a su sed de venganza. Revan quizás no estuviese totalmente de acuerdo en tomar otro aprendiz, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado en el pobre cazarrecompensas, que sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba ante sus pies, quebrando la fantasía en la que alguna vez vivió. Es decir, sí, sabía que su padre había muerto, pero nunca que perteneció a los Jedi y que pereció bajo la espada de uno. Esa noticia lo había conmocionado totalmente.

Pero pese a todo ahí estaba alguien que apenas conocía de rumores, quien se sabía que era el ser más perverso de la galaxia — después de Revan. Y, a pesar de las apariencias, el hombre venía a traerle sus palabras increíbles y crueles, que parecían tener toda la seriedad necesaria para ser veraces.

No confiaba en él, pero algo en su interior parecía estar carcomiendo su corazón. Era como si una oscuridad absoluta le aconsejara en favor del mal, para que aceptara la oferta que Darth Malak le proponía. Y aún si no le creía en lo absoluto, su mente se sumía más y más en la confusión.

—Veo que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo... —reconoció Malak, después de un rato de contemplar al dubitativo muchacho—. Estaré esperando fuera de la Luna por si escoges el camino correcto. Hasta entonces, recuerda, que la ira te dará las respuestas que buscas.

Dicho esto, se colocó la capucha nuevamente y se alejó con el grupo de soldados, seguramente perdiéndose en el montón de gente que transitaba en las ajetreadas calles de Nar Shaddaa.

La mandaloriana exhaló un suspiro de alivio apenas se fue, poniendo una mano en su pecho cubierto por la armadura para tratar de recuperarse del anterior terror que había sentido. Sus ojos trazaron el camino hacia Naruto, quien ahora se debatía en una batalla interna poderosa.

—Naruto... ¿Es-?

—Shae —interrumpió él, suavemente, usando un tono que reflejaba la pesadez que cargaban sus palabras—. Vámonos, necesito matar algo.

* * *

~Revan's Legacy~

* * *

—Lo siento Shae, pero ya he tomado mi decisión.

Su compañera lo miró incrédula, con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa. Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente en la cantina de Nar Shaddaa, y ambos habían decidido permanecer en el planeta para evadir la flota oculta de Malak que esperaba pacientemente por Naruto.

Durante ese tiempo, el chico se había mostrado más frío y turbado que de costumbre. Siempre pensativo durante sus misiones, Shae trataba de obtener respuestas acerca del pasado del Namikaze, pero todo fue en vano. Se negaba a responder, alegando que Vizla no era nadie para conocer acerca de su madre, la princesa Kaye. Su padre, por otro lado, era un misterio.

Y ahora, luego de cobrar su segunda recompensa conjunta, el chico había llegado finalmente a una conclusión.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Shae, dejando su bláster en la mesa del refugio que ambos compartían.

Ya no podían regresar a aquel bar, debido a que el Hutt dueño del mismo los había vetado del mismo. Podrían haberlo matado, pero eso hubiera significado un problema más. Y Naruto no tenía espacio para almacenar más problemas en su cabeza.

—He decidido que voy a intentarlo. Si Malak va a darme más poder para aplastar a Randa... entonces que así sea. No me importa si mintió acerca de mi padre, porque mi madre necesita ser vengada.

La mandaloriana comenzó a preocuparse por su joven compañero, quien la conocía desde hacía cinco años. Habían convivido juntos desde su infancia y luego de tanto tiempo ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Lo consideraba como un amigo, pero lo mismo no ocurría con el muchacho; Naruto siempre afirmaba que no tenía amistades.

No era su culpa, dado que quería evitar formar vínculos con cualquier mortal. Todos estaban en un constante riesgo de muerte al permanecer cerca de él, y Shae no era ninguna inmortal. Le gustaba su forma de ser, cierto, y era por eso que se iba — en parte, porque quería protegerla.

—Vas a sacrificar todo nuestro esfuerzo... ¿¡para convertirte en un Sith!?

Naruto no vio el problema detrás de su decisión y asintió con la cabeza, consciente de lo que un verdadero Lord Sith era capaz de hacer. Ahora le interesaba el poder, ya que había llegado a la conclusión de que sin él jamás podría vengar a su madre. Randa era un Hutt muy rico y poderoso, y su ejército debía ser inmenso.

Malak había logrado atormentar su corazón con tentaciones mundanas, que iban más allá de vengar a su familia.

—Más o menos —respondió el Namikaze, ajustando la armadura negra en su cuerpo. Era parecida a la Shae, salvo que la suya tenía un blindaje más profundo y constreñía los movimientos en batalla. El jet propulsor que había en su espalda, sin embargo, contrarrestaba aquel efecto—. No le temo a la oscuridad, ella hace mucho que viene residiendo mi corazón.

Su afirmación le envió un escalofrió por la columna de Vizla, quien lo miraba anonadada. ¿Estaba dispuesto a tanto... sólo para vengarse?

—¿Y si todo es sólo una trampa de tus enemigos para matarte? —preguntó Shae, con la esperanza de convencer a su amigo. Había que reconocerlo, podía existir aquella posibilidad.

—Tendré que correr el riesgo.

La mandaloriana apoyó la espalda contra la pared, exhalando un suspiro de derrota.

—Supongo entonces que no puedo detenerte... —afirmó la chica, recobrando la compostura rápidamente—. Pero espero que sepas a lo que te enfrentas.

Naruto posó una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta de salida, deteniéndose justo antes de abrirla.

—Yo también.

* * *

~Revan's Legacy~

* * *

La pequeña nave de contrabandista ascendió por entre el espacio, girando alrededor de Nal Hutta. El planeta era enorme, al menos lo suficiente como para ocultar un crucero Sith masivo, que podía acabar con varias naves de la República con tan sólo sufrir un poco de daño.

Atravesando una zona poco iluminada por la luz del Sol de aquel sistema, Naruto condujo su nave a través de la compuerta espacial, atravesándola con maestría. La descendió pocos minutos después, apagando los motores con pocos movimientos de sus dedos. Por el cristal de la cabina de piloto no vislumbró a nadie que acudiera a su encuentro, salvo aquellos droides astromecánicos que giraban sus cabezas de metal en reconocimiento.

Suspirando con cierta confusión, se preparó para salir de la nave. Varias dudas asaltaron su mente, y no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse junto a Shae Vizla, su intrépida e insoportable compañera.

Pero las palabras de Malak resonaron en su mente, borrando cualquier pensamiento que hubiera nublado su temple.

_"Eso... es un poco del poder que te estoy ofreciendo. Ven conmigo, y tendrás a un ejército a tu disposición. Acepta mi oferta y abraza el Lado Oscuro. La Fuerza será tu arma, y podrás vengarte del asesino de tu madre"_

La idea en sí sonaba tentadora, incluso si tuviese que corromper su alma hacia el lado oscuro. ¡Bah!, él no era ningún Jedi. No tenía por qué preocuparse por su ser si jamás había experimentado el Lado Luminoso. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás hasta incluso abandonara aquel camino luego de matar a Randa el Hutt. Podría regresar con Shae para continuar su vida excitante y llena de peligros como cazarrecompensas.

Por otro lado, mientras se preparaba para salir, las preguntas constantes de su compañera comenzaron a resonar en su mente, causando un leve dolor en su cráneo.

_"Si el apellido de tu madre era Galfridian, y nunca conociste a tu padre —ni mucho menos cómo se llamaba—, entonces ¿por qué tu nombre termina en Namikaze?"_

Tenía una respuesta preparada para su compañera, pero optó por no dársela. No quería ponerse sentimental en aquel momento, y mucho menos con alguien como ella. Pero, sin embargo, su propia confianza lo traicionaba en aquellos instantes; tanta frialdad que mostraba en sus misiones ahora eran sólo un vago recuerdo, empañado por la elección de aquel apellido tan extraño.

La razón detrás de eso, fue debido a que no podía revelar a la galaxia que era el descendiente de la princesa Kaye. Namikaze era algo que se le ocurrió al escuchar una palabra extraña del Hutt que los tenía a él y a su madre como esclavos, y que sonaba parecida a su actual apellido. Aún si odiaba a Randa con todas sus fuerzas, aquella elección le recordaba cada día que él seguía vivo y su madre no.

Ella necesitaba ser vengada, era lo mínimo que se merecía por ser tan valiente en vida.

Naruto abrió finalmente la compuerta de su nave, elevando su guardia en el momento en que la luz comenzó a entrar en la salida. Tenía que estar atento, si todo aquello resultaba ser una trampa como Shae le había advertido, entonces no lo tomarían por sorpresa.

Pero ninguna de sus sospechas fueron ciertas. Apenas se abrió la compuerta, una bienvenida que se esperaba lo recibió.

Afuera, parados a cada lado de la compuerta, se hallaban varios soldados Sith con las típicas armaduras grisáceas cubriendo sus cuerpos y rifles blásters en sus manos. Eran dos hileras que se enfrentaban la una a la otra; en el extremo central, Malak y su maestro, Revan, aguardaban a Naruto con elegancia.

A diferencia de Malak, quien mostraba sus ojos grises oscuros y su cabeza calva con marcas azules sin ningún temor, el segundo Lord Sith ocultaba cada rasgo de su cuerpo bajo una máscara y armadura. Poseía un sable sujetado en la cintura que mostraba que él también, obviamente, estaba versado en las artes Jedi.

Naruto descendió por la plataforma de su nave con cautela, mirando de reojo a los soldados que permanecían estoicos a cada lado. Sin embargo, luego de una corta caminata, forzó a su cuerpo a detenerse frente a ambos Sith.

Los analizó por un momento, su boca se abría para preguntar acerca de lo que lo había estado molestando por dos días desde que Malak había conquistado su mente con sus palabras confusas y certeras.

Sin embargo, la voz de Revan lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta —afirmó, asintiendo notablemente—. A partir de hoy, se te conocerá como Darth Zarik, mi nuevo aprendiz.

l

l

* * *

Bueno acá termina. Sí, ya sé. Hay muchas cosas que quedaron inconclusas y apuradas, y pido perdón por eso. Esta idea estaba acá, en mi cabeza talandrándome el celebro. Tenía que sacármela de encima, y escribir era la única manera jeje. A pesar de todo, espero que les haya gustado.

**Antes de que se quejen, Naruto no será como Sasuke en cuanto a personalidad emo. Será Oscuro y con eso me refiero a que tendrá la personalidad de un Sith y no la de un vengador gay idiota.**

Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review comentando sus opiniones. Como siempre digo en mis historias en inglés, insultos y críticas NO constructivas serán ignoradas. Siempre acepto críticas coherentes y que me ayuden a mejorar.

Con eso los dejo. Yin Protector fuera.


End file.
